Naruto: twice the jinjurki
by Greekphilosipher007
Summary: NARUTO HAS TWO BIJJU!
1. Chapter 1

CH.1

"Look, its the demon"! shouted a fat man from the large crowd of villagers the crowd ran toward the "demon" which was nothing more than a four year

old boy by the name of naruto uzumaki. None of these villagers cared about how old he was. They thought he was the kyubbi no kitsune the dreaded

Nine-Tailed most fearsome demon in all of the elemental nations. "Die demon! die!" they screamed the four year old boy was used to this

by now and stood their waiting for the inevitable beating. As the first person about to hit him swung a loud and powerful voice erupted from the small

boy confusing and scaring everyone, including naruto.

" NO" a loud voice said. **"YOU PATHETIC HUMANS STAY AWAY!"** By now the people had fled only the

bravest staying and they had pissed their pants. " **ENOUGH NO MORE PAIN NO MORE SUFFERING YOU ARE GOING TO KILL THEM ALL**

**AND THEY WILL SUFFER EVERYONE WILL SUFFER!**" then like that a huge wave of red chakra exploded, then imploded back into the small childs body. knocking him out cold for

the next few hours.

- Mindscape-** "Our jailer approaches..." **(everyone knows what the sewer thing looks like) "**FINALLY YOU"RE HERE KILL KILL KILL**

**LET ME KILL" **the ichibi practically begged naruto**. "SHUT UP YOU INSANE FOOL" **the kyubbi said **"IM TIRED OF HEARING YOU SCREAM"! **"Quite both of you

or ill kill myself and im sure my death is something you wish to avoid". naruto stated surprising himself that he had said that. **"What do you want human**" the kyyubi said

while The ichibi was ranting like the manic it was. "Power...to leave this village and destroy the entirety of the elemental nations, after which shall set you free kyubbi".

Naruto smirked in the back of his head 'yea right'.** "THATS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR BUT KNOW THIS, IF I SEE U AFTER WE GET OUT I WILL DESTROY YOUR **

**SOUL"** "Fine but first what is that crazy thing?" **"WHO ME? MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA KILL LET ME KILL!". **Naruto thought for a moment "If you shut your mouth and give

me your power as well i will set you free after I lead these nations" **"HMMM, WHAT? KILL? FREE? YES YES YES! POWER GIVE YOU POWER"!**

light brown and blood red chakra flowed into the youth's body. -out of mind scape- "What is going on"! the sadamine hokage was doing his paper work (sigh poor old guy)

When a LARGE wave of demonic chakra flew throughout kohana, making all the villagers and mid level jonin pass out. alas by the time the hokage got to the center of the chakra explosion.

what ever had caused it, was long gone. 'No...' hiruzen thought 'The only things that could make those... "ANBU!" the current hokage rang out. the appeared instantly "yes hokage-sama!"

"FIND NARUTO uzimaki"!

-Deep in the forest-

Naruto was walking when suddenly three ANBU appeared before him. "you need to come back to the village hokage-sama wishes to speak with you" said a blank masked jonin.

naruto looked straight into the eyes of this ANBU and said "you will die the slowest" as soon as he uttered those words the ANBU launched into action two took a solider pill and the third

prepared a jutsu

the first two attacked naruto straight forward with their katanas, sand immeaditly jumped in front of naruto breaking the swords almost instantaneously. the sand then wrapped around

two elite ninja

"You will feed my power to continue on my journey **SAND BURIAL!"** the ninjas blood flew into the air when the other ninja called out "**RATON:CHIDORI!" **looked wide eyed as the mass

of visible chakra came closer.

sand came to gather around naruto and protected him from the brunt of the blast, however not being fast enough the electricity hit his stomach namely where the seal was "AGGGGHHHH-

HH THAT **HURT!" **the sand slowly became covered in red chakra as it wrapped around the man.

**"I told you... you'd die the slowest" **a large demonic grin across his face **" Sand Burial kyyubi's RAGE" **the sand wrapped around the ANBU'S body. the kyuubi's chakra burned away at

his flesh. His screams were heard all the way to suna. Again almost instantly the third hokage was there.

"Naruto... what happened to you"? "Nothing you would be concerned about old man, you haven't been the last couple years any how" said naruto glaring at the man "i'm leaving goodbye".

"NARUTO-" the boy was gone.

A/N Hello, true believers... wait wrong universe... Hey! This is my third story posted up on my site and i hope you all like it its pretty kewl or at least i think so although the fight scenes

were kinda lame ill work on those... alright member t R&R! P.s the chaps will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 A/N this is time skipped 8 years at the same time team seven is doing the wave mission...

"N...no! please dont kill me i'll give you anything you want!, power, money, women all three just don't kill me!" Gato screamed.

Naruto looked with an apathetic stare, "You... raped a woman... in front of me...DIE!" the blonde headed missing nin yelled.

His hand went through some quick seals. "Suna wa supaiku jutsu!" Three massive spikes came from the ground and ripped through gato's pelvis, stomach and head.

Then, there was celebration. For five days the villagers of the wave country partied until naruto went to the head of the wave...

"In six years time this country will be mine" naruto stated to the head of the council of the wave. "THAT IS RIDICULOUS!" one member shouted. " we will simply not let our country be run by a little punk ass bitch-". His head was wrapped in sand

"You watch who your speaking to cur or ill slowly rip you flesh apart and besides six years from now... ill be an adult"

-with team seven- "Thank you" said the hunter nin "I've been tracking zabuza down for weeks but haven't had the opportunity to get him thank you."

the hunter nin left and tazuna said "well! lets head to that bridge!". Two hours later they got to tazuna's house(blah blah blah if you watch the show or read the book u know what the people look like.) Tsunami saw her father gave him a big hug, then said

"Gato is dead!"! ... "WHAT" all of team seven screamed. "Yes he was killed by the new leader of the wave!" 'hmmm' thought kakashi "Well that doesnt matter" kakashi stated "we still have to guard tazuna on the bridge."

- four hours later..-

"I am an almighty uchiha! I am invincible" yelled an angry sauske but the boy just keep staring at his face then said "if you don't shut up ill feed you to ichi (ichibi)"

"I'll kill him too Sharrigan!" the duck ass haired youth's eyes turned red with one tomatoe. "Katon: Sodaina hinotama no jutsu"

sauske yelled. Naruto simply called out "suna" for a moment nothing but the fire was moving then. the fire was doused and sauske was being hung upside down buy his ankles and his eyes were covered in sand.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH" naruto's demonic side screeched " im a mighty uchiha, im a mighty uchiha SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I don't care if you were the Sage of Six Paths! You're going to never use those shitty eyes again"

"Sando maiso wa justsu" sauske screamed intensley from the pain of hi ankles and eyeballs being crushed out of thier skull.

He then did as most 'mighty uchiha' did in this situation "!" sauske cried

"OH SHUT UP WILL YOU SHUT UP HONESTLY" im tired of your mouth but im satisfied that you cant use those fuck balls u call kekki-genkai.

"OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SAUSKE!"

Naruto looked over to where the sound had come from and all he thought was 'pink hair?' the strange pink haired girl threw a meager punch at him but his sand quickly deflected it.

then out of no where he heard "Jutsu o kiba de kiba!" as two large and spinning objects were flying at him. "Suna no kabe" naruto whispered. As soon as he uttered those words a great wall of sand arose grabbing both objects flying towards him.

two tendrils ripped out the side of the sand wall and grabbed both of the objects, now at the velocity they were going he couldn't stop them so he settled for throwing them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "BARK" it had seemed to be a boy around the uchiha's age and a dog were now flying over the bridge into the water. The pink haired girl looked stunned she said

" He's so... hot..." Naruto felt a chill go down his back as if something in humane had just been said and mysteriously threw up.

"GET READY TO BE KILLED BY THE DEMON OF THE MIST"! a voice rang out as a large sword came naruto's way. Quickly ducking the sword missed then mist came over the area.

"Naruto said "i don't think this is a good idea 'demon of the mist' ill kill you in a matter of seconds..." zabuza laughed and said "A squirt like you? you wish-ugh" his speaking stopped as he realized that a set of claws and ripped through his torso.

A/n dun dun dun! lolz hey guys thanks for all the buzz im getting now maybe a few more reviews... oh i have a poll up on my profile id

like all of you to vote thanks greekphilosipher007 out! p.s sorry bout the chapter im slowly losing the will to write this.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 A/N hey guys whats up here is another chapter of naruto:twice the jinjuriki!

Sakura stared wide eyed at the boy in front of her. Her age and just ripped through a nuke-nin's chest and owned him in one blow. Then the nuke nin smiled as his body collapsed into water. "damn" naruto said when, out of nowhere hundreds of ice senbon flew through the air. Naruto smirked as his sand wrapped around him, only hearing loud thuds as the senbon barrage struck the sand.

Naruto opened his shield to where only his eyes could be seen, and closed it back up. 'Hm there's a hunter nin out there, but why?' then from outside his shield a low sound was heard." Kurisutaruaisumirā no justsu!". The blonde let the shield collapse completely to see what was going on. Looking somewhat surprised he say mirrors floating around him in semi-dome shape. His smirk gone into a wide grin he looked at the nuke-nin and said "How does you're blood taste?"

-Meanwhile-

Kuernai was panting... frantically after Zabuza's mizu bushin dissipated he had been dealing with Zabuza all by himself, which he could tell you wasn't easy. "walking dead no jutsu!" the nuke nin was then pinned down by waves of undead from the genjutsu. Kuernai started blowing through hand signs, then said "Hi no ken no jutsu" as a large sword of fire appeared in her hand and ran straight towards zabuza. Only to stop in horror as a limp body fell down upon the ground covered in sand. "H...haku-Chan... WHO THE FUCK DID THIS" Zabuza roared as he dodged Kuernai to coddle his surrogate daughter.

"I did" said a new voice to the jonin's looked up and thought he would see a horrific murder a terrible demon of some sort but all he saw was a twelve year old boy standing over him smiling a crazed smile. "you... YOU DID THIS!" zabuza swung his large sword at the youth, who in turn took the blow the the side of the smiling the boy pulls the sword out of his wound and licks it. "hm I need to be more sweet... maybe i should kill some more children..." Kuernai and zabuza both stared at the boy whose wound was now covered in sand and when the sand moved the cut was gone.

kuernai saw this as a great time to take zabuza out and she fired up her sword and slammed it into the small of zabuza's back. Only for it to be blocked at the wrist by naruto's sand, "no lady Ill take care of him." "who...who are you?" she whispered. Zabuza got back up and turned toward naruto "Bad choice brat... im PISSED" as he jumped back he called out "Chi kiri no jutsu!"

yet again mist spread about the bridge making it look very calm when no one but the nin inside knew what was really going on. Then a cry rang out... a cry of a grown man. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA THIS IS FUN" he laughed maniacally as he had grabbed his zabuza's legs and was tossing him around like a rag doll. Then said "Suna-Kan no jutsu!" As a large amount of sand flew around zabuza's body making a neat little coffin. "YOU'RE GOING TO TASTE SPECTACULAR"! as he then said "Suna maisō-jutsu!" the coffin closed and condensed slowly until the 'demon of the mist's' screams faltered. Naruto looked over at kuernai and saw her head band.

"Y...you're from kohona...YOU"RE FROM KOHONA! I"LL KILL YOU" as his body gained three tails almost instantly. kuernai screamed and that's when naruto's human side kicked in... and he fell back into his mind scape

-MIND-SCAPE-

"Why didn't i kill her kyubi, ichibi" the raccoon ranted on about blood or something or other while the fox turned himself to naruto, " I DON"T KNOW YOU SCUM, MAYBE YOU'RE JUST WEAK... "do you want to get out of here? naurto asked?" "YES" "then SHUT THE FUCK UP IM NOT WEAK". Then a bright light opened in his mind scape and he saw a man that looked exactly like him in maybe ten or fifteen years. ..."Dad"...

A/n the reason this chap is SO short is cuz im giving this up for adoption i just am not into it anymore. PM me if you're intrested


End file.
